It Took Me By Surprise
I would react badly To the slightest hint of hesitance "You want kits, don't you?" asked Ambersky expectantly, looking at Darkfur with cold grey eyes. It was plain to see that Ambersky was dominant in the relationship, and controlling to the point of no free will. She had always been given what she wanted on a silver platter by her mate, but little did the egotistical she-cat know that Darkfur was finally fed up of being treated as a slave. "Uhh, w-well..." Darkfur stuttered uncertainly, shuffling his paws and nervously licking his pelt. He wasn't sure how to put it to her...her anger could be brought on in a flash. He didn't really want to bring kits into the world, to be brought up by an ambitious, demanding and controlling mother. It wouldn't be fair. "Well do you, or not?" snapped Ambersky with a scowl, glaring at him fiercely. He'd always been so annoyingly indecisive... He’d bend awkwardly to suit my mood No word from his defense Darksky shook his head awkwardly, knowing one wrong word would set her off. But, he didn't love her anymore, she wasn't the cat that he had fallen for so many years ago. She was different, not like before. He turned away wistfully, not wanting to bear the brunt of her anger. I’d cry knowing how my tears Felt like acid burning through his skin Ambersky forced tears from her eyes, she had never been denied anything before and certainly wasn't going to let it happen now. She made sobbing noises, occasionally shooting glances at him. Darksky flinched, it hurt to see her like this, it stung him to upset her. But he knew that pampered princess needed to be taught a lesson. Pushed every little button But the right one that would let me in Ambersky snickered silently at the tom's face, watching him intently, waiting for the right time with a small smirk. ' '"Hey! I want a mouse!" She yelled, and when he turned to face her, she snapped. "Yes, I meant you, birdbrain!" Darksky looked at her in shock. He knew she was fierce. Controlling. And manipulative. But he had no idea that she could be so horribly and purely mean. Something was wrong. Now he’s afraid of me He’s afraid of me Ambersky saw his despondent looks as he turned and slunk away towards the pile, picking up two mice in his teeth. As he passed he dropped the second at her feet with a fearful, fleeting glance, knowing not to expect even a thank you. And that's when Darksky began becoming less naïve, and that was dangerous. It took me by surprise The hatred in his eyes I’ve pushed this man as far as he could go But he lacked the words to let me know He acted out, now I can see it is my fault I made changes that went unnoticed Sang songs for deaf ears He mistook my silence for punishment As it had been all these years I’d cry knowing how my tears Felt like acid burning through his skin Now he’s afraid of me He’s afraid of me It took me by surprise The hatred in his eyes I’ve pushed this man as far as he could go But he lacked the words to let me know He acted out, now I- It took me by surprise The hatred in his eyes I’ve pushed this man as far as he could go But he lacked the words to let me know He acted out, now I can see it is my fault Category:Lilly Lovegood(2)'s fanfics